


do me right

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Riding, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann learns something rather surprising about Newton. He decides to change this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do me right

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompter on tumblr, who asked for virgin Newt! Hope you enjoy, friend. c:

Hermann finds out two weeks into their relationship, when he makes an offhand comment, something like, “Well, _you_ of all people should have experience in that department,” in response to something crudely sexual Newton had said, and Newt starts laughing nervously.

Hermann looks away from his chalkboard to see Newt bright pink and staring very hard at his work, though he’s not doing anything. “Newton? Are you all right?”

“What? Yeah!” His voice sounds higher, more strained than usual. “Yeah, I’m- I’m _good,_ ha, yeah.”

Hermann replays the conversation in his head, and ah, damn it. “Newton...are you a virgin?”

“No! No, come _on,_ man!” Newt stands up straighter, making himself look as big as he can (not an easy feat, at his size). “Look- look at me! Does this scream _virginal_ to you? Come _on_!”

Hermann doesn’t believe him one bit, despite his original assumptions, but he nods. “Very well then. I’m sorry I asked- I don’t know how I could have been so mistaken.”

He turns back to his calculations and waits for it. Three, two, one...

“Yes,” Newt says quietly.

“Pardon?”

“ _Yes,_ Hermann! I’m a, a virgin! Sorry, been too busy saving the world to get laid! Is that what you wanna hear?”

Hermann feels a slight bit of pride for being proven right, but on the whole, he feels rather guilty for embarrassing him. “Newton, it’s very important that we are honest with each other. I don’t mean to upset you- I just want us to communicate clearly.”

Newt rubs the back of his neck and nods. “Y-yeah. Sorry. I’m just, uh...it’s kinda weird, for me.”

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it, love. And when you want it...” Hermann smiles at him, the way he didn’t think was particularly attractive but makes Newt go weak in the knees. “I’ll be glad to give it to you.”

“Now would be fine,” Newt says. “Like, literally right here, right now, I could do that. I could so do that, man.”

“Newton, I am not having sex with you in the lab.” Not for their first time, anyway, but he doesn’t want to excite Newt _too_ much. “Tonight. In my room.”

“ _Hell_ yes,” Newt says, and Hermann smiles.

 

ooo

 

Newt is practically vibrating out of his skin when he shows up at Hermann’s door that night. “My, you’re excited, aren’t you,” Hermann says, and Newt immediately makes a high-pitched whining noise and pulls Hermann into a hungry kiss.

“Tell me,” Hermann says, winding his fingers in Newt’s hair. “What do you want from me? Do you want my hand around your cock? Do you wish to suck me off?”

Newt shakes his head. “N-no. Well. Not tonight. You know what I want, man.”

“Tell me, Newton. Tell me what you want from me.”

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, and his voice catches in his throat _beautifully_.

Hermann smirks and starts unbuttoning Newt’s shirt. “I must tell you now, it will be easier on my leg if you...if you ride me. Would you be willing to do that?”

Newt nods aggressively. “Hell yeah, man, totally, totally- whatever you want. Just, uh...might wanna walk me through it a little.”

Hermann leans down and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Newt’s neck, the way he’s learned makes Newt moan and dig his fingers into Hermann’s back. He nips lightly at the flesh there, experimenting, and it makes Newt yelp. He moves to pull back and apologize, but Newt forces him to stay there. “Do that again,” he whimpers.

Hermann chuckles. “Let me get you into bed first.”

It takes a lot of patience for them to undress each other properly, far more patience than either of them has right now, but they manage it and tumble into bed. Hermann sits up against the headboard and takes a pillow, rests his bad leg on top of it. “Newton- hand me the lubricant and the condom from the nightstand, will you?”

Newt obeys with great enthusiasm, handing them to Hermann and then standing back awkwardly, not sure where he’s supposed to be.

“Come here, darling. I want you to straddle my legs, at about hip level. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah- yeah, sure!” Newt carefully sits over Hermann’s hips. His cock is hard already, which makes Hermann smile.

Hermann carefully lubes three of his fingers and moves the hand to Newt’s entrance, close but not inside. “Have you ever, ah, touched yourself here?”

Newt nods, his whole body shaking.

“All right. It will be quite like that. Are you ready?”

“Yeah- yes, yes, I’m so ready, man. Go ahead.”

Newt gasps at just the first finger and bucks his hips forward, brushing his cock against Hermann’s stomach. Hermann wonders if he’ll even last long enough to get fucked properly. “Hold on for me, darling,” he whispers, and Newt lets out a tiny whimper.

Newt’s panting heavily by the third finger, arching back and trying to fuck himself on Hermann’s fingers. His face is so red, and his hole is so tight, Hermann can’t help but give his own cock a few greedy pumps before pushing it into Newt.

“Fuck!” Newt cries, his eyes watering.

“Are you all right, darling? Do you need me to pull out?”

“No! No, no- I’m fine, I’m fine- _god._ ” Newt wriggles against Hermann’s cock and pushes himself up and down experimentally. “Is- is this good?”

Hermann smiles and wraps his hand around Newt’s cock, dripping obscenely with precome. “It’s perfect, Newton. Just like that.”

Newt thrusts up and down and shivers. “ _God,_ Hermann. I didn’t think you’d be so _big_.”

Hermann laughs out of surprise. “Newton, love, I’m no larger than average-”

“Y-yeah, sure, but-” Newt’s face somehow manages to get even redder than before. “I just- it just feels like _so_ much more than, than anything I’ve used before.”

Hermann resolves to find out what “anything” refers to- sex toys, presumably -and see what Newt’s outlets had been before this. He’s sure it will be...enlightening. “You’re doing so well, darling,” he says. “Are you close, Newton?”

Newt nods silently, his lips pressed into a thin, desperate line. He bounces harder on Hermann’s cock, going faster and faster.

“You’ve done so well. Now, darling- come for me, won’t you?”

Newton does so immediately, spattering his stomach and Hermann’s upper chest. “Come inside me,” he says when Hermann moves to pull out. “It’s- please, please, please-”

“All right, Newton, all right.” He doesn’t think Newt can really feel it, with the condom on, but Newt grips his shoulders tightly and moans when Hermann comes inside him. He doesn’t pull off for a few extra moments, closing his eyes and apparently reveling in the feeling of Hermann’s cock.

Finally, Newt pulls away and rolls onto the mattress, next to Hermann. “Dude,” he sighs. “That was- I just- holy _shit,_ man.”

Hermann chuckles and combs his fingers through Newt’s already messy hair. “I’m quite glad you think so.”

“We’re gonna have to do that again,” Newt says. He rests his head on Hermann’s stomach. “I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”


End file.
